A Hidden Secret
by Broadway007
Summary: Injured while chasing a suspect, Ziva is taken to the hospital and if forced to reveal secrets she would rather keep hidden. Tiva love! One shot!


A surge of adrenaline coursed through Ziva's veins as she and Tony drew their guns, prepared to enter the building in which they knew their suspect was hiding.

"You take the southeast stairwell, I'll take west," Tony whispered as they began to inch towards the door.

"And if he has not climbed the stairs?"

"He did, trust me," he replied. "Now go!" he said as he entered the building and began to race towards the stairs.

"We will meet at the roof!" Ziva called over her shoulder as she began her ascent towards their suspect.

But she only made it up one flight of stairs.

Once she reached the second landing, an arm swung out from the shadows and flung her to the ground, forcefully knocking the wind out of her.

"You NCIS Agents should learn to be a bit more subtle in your techniques," the voice said as a man knelt down next to her. "Or at least a bit quieter," he added as he stood once again and delivered a swift kick to Ziva's abdomen.

She let out a cry as his boot met her stomach. Yet she was silenced when her body began to fall down the stairs that she had climbed only moments before.

The man laughed as he watched her body come to a stop at the bottom of the landing.

"Valiant effort, Agent David," he said. "Very valiant indeed," he added as he began once again to race to the top of the building.

* * *

Ziva laid there on the landing, unable to move as she clutched her stomach. Looking down she could see blood pooling underneath her and her heart beat began to quicken. She had tried calling for Tony countless times, yet she never once got a reply.

"Please," she said softly as she tried to massage the pain from her stomach. "Do not do this to me. Do not leave. Please, please…"

"Ziva?!"

"Tony, I am here!" she called as she attempted to bring herself into a standing position.

"Ziva!" he cried as she ran to where she was laying. "Oh my god…" he breathed as he saw the blood pooling around her.

"Get me to a hospital!" she said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Ziva, what happened?" he asked as he knelt down next to her, brushing her hair from her face.

"Hospital," she said firmly through clenched teeth. "Now."

"Okay, I'll call an ambulance," he stammered as he reached for his phone.

"No. It will be faster if you drive," she said as she gripped the railing and forced herself to stand up, stumbling as she did so.

"Whoa," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, take it slow," he gently said as he began to help her out of the building.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but you're going to have to wait outside."

"Look, she's my partner! I've gotta go back there with her. I gotta make sure she's okay!"

"Agent DiNozzo," the nurse—whose name tag read Jane-- said placing a hang on his shoulder. "I understand how tough this is, but you have to let the doctors examine her undisturbed. The sooner they do that, the sooner you'll be able to see her."

"How long is it gonna take?" Tony asked, only slightly calmer than before.

"Could be 20 minutes, could be an hour. I honestly don't know," Jane smiled. "But how about we pass some time by asking you a few questions about Miss David?"

"It's Dah-veed," he snapped. "Sorry," he added quickly. "I'm just worried. She's been through a lot these past few months."

"Yes, we can tell. Her charts say she spent a fairly long amount of time held captive in Somalia. Can you elaborate?"

"Her jack-ass of a father, the director of Israeli Mossad, sent her to Somalia on a suicide mission. She's been back maybe a month and she's barely opened up to any of us. So I honestly couldn't tell ya much," Tony said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go check up on how the doctors are doing and I'll be sure to come get you the minute she's allowed to have visitors."

"Thank you," Tony replied with a weak smile. "I'll be right here."

* * *

"Hello, Agent David. My name is Dr. Martinez and I'm the one who'll be checking you over today." The doctor was a woman in perhaps her mid thirties, yet her face showed that she had seen everything the medical world could offer.

"It is pronounced 'Dah-Veed,'" Ziva said as she smiled at the doctor. "Everyone pronounces incorrectly, so there is no need to apologize," Ziva said softly.

Dr. Martinez let out a small laugh as she set a chart down on the counter next to Ziva's bed. "So how about you tell me what happened? Just so I get an idea."

"I was with my partner, Agent DiNozzo. You might have met him; he is the man in the waiting room pacing back and forth," Ziva laughed, but abruptly stopped when sharp pains shot through her abdomen.

"Yes, I did meet him," the doctor smiled.

"Well, we were going after a suspect and we split up, I took one stairwell, he took the other. We planned to lead the suspect up to the roof and take care of him there. But I reached maybe the second floor and felt an arm come out and hit me. I fell to the floor, then he kicked me abdomen which sent me falling down the stairs," Ziva recalled as she rubbed her searing abdomen.

"Okay, what happened after that?"

"I was lying in the stairwell for maybe fifteen minutes before Tony found me. A pool of blood had begun to form within moments of my fall. He found me and was about to call for an ambulance but I made him drive me here."

"That definitely was a smart move. If you guys had waited for an ambulance, there's a fairly large chance you would have lost much more blood than you did."

Ziva managed a small smile while pain shot through her body. "Do you think we could get this examination started? I do not want to keep Tony waiting and I do not think my boss will enjoy our tardiness."

The nurse let out a laugh. "I'm sure your boss will be understanding. But I agree that we should start the examination. I'm going to examine your abdomen for any external injuries and then if I need to, take x-rays or ultrasounds. That sound okay?"

Ziva nodded her head as a wave of pain hit her. "Yes," she managed to say. "But before you start, I think there is something I must tell you about."

* * *

Tony was sitting in a chair, legs unable to remain still for more than a few moments. He had called Gibbs and let him know what was going on, yet ensured him that he cold take care of Ziva and get her back home safely.

When he looked up, he saw a familiar nurse walking down the hall.

"Hey, Jane!" he said jumping up and quickly walking over to her. "Have you heard anything about Ziva?"

Jane sent him an apologetic smile. "Yeah, I have heard. The doctors are just finishing up and you should be able to see her in a few minutes."

"Oh my god, thank you!" Tony smiled wrapped his arms around her, unable to restrain his happiness that Ziva was okay.

"Agent DiNozzo," Jane said as she removed herself from his grip. "She lost it."

A look of confusion flooded Tony's face as he tried to process what the nurse before him had just said. "What do you mean? What did she lose?"

"Tony, she had a miscarriage."

Everything in Tony's mind went blank. He saw Jane's mouth move, yet he couldn't hear what she said. All he saw was her hands gesture to where Ziva's room was and, without even an utterance of good bye, he began to walk on auto-pilot to where Ziva was.

He managed to find the room she was in and stopped in the doorway when he heard her voice. It was shaky and a new sound to him. She always sounded so calm and collected, yet this time she wasn't…

The door was cracked open a small about and Tony stood there, listening to her.

"You were not supposed to leave me," he heard her say. "You were supposed to grow big and strong and be my beautiful baby. I do not care if you were going to be a girl or a boy—you were supposed to be _mine._ You were supposed to be one good thing that came from this. You were supposed…" Her sentence trailed off as Tony heard her quiet sobs begin.

"Ziva?" he whispered as she slowly pushed the door open.

"Tony," she managed to smile as she quickly wiped away all signs she had been crying.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"My stomach is in pain, but the doctors prescribed me some pain medication for my bruised ribs and say I will be better in no time," Ziva replied. "They do want me to stay here for another hour just to be safe, though."

"Zi…" Tony sighed as he pulled a chair next to her bed. "They told me about the miscarriage."

Ziva's face dropped. She hadn't expected the doctors to actually tell anyone about the baby.

"Wh-What did they say?"

"That you were about two months along and the man's kick, um…" he said, unable to find the right word.

"Killed it?" Ziva suggested, using all her strength to hold back her tears.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Ziva, why didn't you tell any of us? Not just about the baby, but about Somalia in general. We can help you, Ziva. We can help you heal from Somalia and we could have kept this baby safe."

"Why did I not tell you? Tony, I was carrying my rapist's child! I was carrying the child of the man who raped me every single day!" she said, the tears falling from her eyes. "How could I tell you that?" she added softly, her eyes full of despair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just so worried about you and now hearing all of this is just crazy."

"Try living it," Ziva said as she angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am sorry. I am not trying to be weak."

Tony sighed and nudged Ziva over. He crawled onto the hospital bed and lay down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You're not weak, Ziva. You just lost a child. Most women would be much more distraught than this," he said.

"I was actually looking forward to being a mother," Ziva said as she allowed herself to relax into Tony's arms.

"You would've been an awesome mother. Your kids would be little mini-ninjas," he laughed. "Did you think of any names?" Once that question left his lips, he felt a few tears hit his shirt.

"Yes, I had several picked out," she said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Ziva. I'm sorry!"

"Tony, I am not glass," she laughed. "I was thinking of Janetta if it were to be a girl. It was my mother's name and it means gift. And that is what this child would have been; a gift. Something beautiful and wonderful that came from the most awful of circumstances."

"I like that name. Rebekkah…" he trailed off. "What about if it were a boy?" Tony inquired, smiling at both the physical and emotional closeness he felt to Ziva.

"Anthony."

"What?" Tony asked looking down at her face.

"Anthony," she repeated as she looked up at him. "It is a strong name, yes? And my mother always told me to name my future children after people in my life I truly love."

Tony grinned when he heard her say that. "So, you love me, huh?"

"Perhaps," she smiled.

Tony couldn't help himself. He slowly leaned his head down and gently placed his lips upon Ziva's. It was simple and chaste, yet he could hear fireworks going off across all of D.C.

"So, Anthony…I do like that name," he said as he pulled Ziva closer. "I've always wanted to her the pitter-patter of little DiNozzo feet," he jokingly whispered in her ear.

"Is that an offer?" Ziva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you want it to be," Tony replied as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I accept."


End file.
